Since you've been gone
by Theblackangels
Summary: The war is over, and everything is going according to plan.  In his room, Suzaku writes a letter to Lelouch.  Song by Shania Twain 'It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing'


Since you've been gone

Tba- i do not own Code Geass, cause if i did, i wouldn't have killed Lulu off. *cough* er.. i mean, i would have put more fan-service.

This is all done because i have an over-active imagination and decided to share it with the world.

So, this is sort of SuzuXLulu or you can just think of them being really good friends (if your not into that.)

If you haven't finished the anime, i suggest you do it, or else this isnt going to make much sense.

Well, lets begin!~

Suzaku sat at his desk, the room was big and luxurious.

a large canopy bed, silk sheets, and soft pillows.

'Living like a king..' he thought to himself.

He looked out the curtain covered windows, the sunlight shone through in little streaks of light.

the wind brow slowly.

He turned back to the desk and looked down.

A few sheets of blank paper and a pen were on the desk.

He took the pen and began writing with a small smile on his face.

* * *

_Lelouch,_

_How are you doing?_

_I hope life's been good to you since you've been gone._

_I'm doing fine now, I've finally moved on._

_We did what we could, and now the world is a better place._

_It's not so bad, I'm not that sad._

_Living as Zero... As you.._

_I'm not surprised, you were always smart._

_But I wonder how I will survive, I'm nothing like you._

_But, we're over the worst now._

_And the world feels so alive, is it because the war is over?_

_Or because you took all the blame?_

_I guess I can't complain._

_But you know, Lelouch, there has been something that is bothering me._

_Every time I think of you, and what I did that day._

_My heart hurts, even if you were, my enemy._

_You were still my best friend, and you were right, this is a punishment._

_I had to kill you __my friend._

_It was something that I never wanted to do._

_You and Nunally were the ones I wanted to protect._

_Our dream of a peaceful world, its just beginning._

_But, I can never see you again, can I?_

_I, can never forget you Lelouch. No one can, all the things you've done._

_will go down in history._

_The you who tried to conquer the world, and the one who created it anew._

_This letter, is really long isn't it?_

_I guess, I just want to deal with my feelings._

_Lelouch, a lot of people, were sad when you died._

_Kallen, Nunally, Sayako, Milly, Rivalz, and others._

_I hear it at night, they are all crying._

_Sometimes, i wounder, if there was another way._

_But, you don't need to worry about me. I'm really alright._

_But i guess it would be a lie if I told you i never looked back on that day._

_I guess it really doesn't matter._

_You won't be able to read this will you Lelouch?_

_Lelouch, do you believe in reincarnation?_

_I, really don't believe it._

_But I hope, only day we'll meet again._

_Your friend,_

_ Suzaku _

_

* * *

_

When his pen finally stopped, Suzaku sighed softly.

Why did i write it? he thought to himself.

He heard a soft a knock on his door and got up.

He opened a drawer and pulled out the zero mask.

He put on the mask silently and went to open the door.

A young girl was at the door, he guessed she was probably a maid. Her maid out fit was longer and reached her knees.

She was skinny for a maid, her hair was very long and easily reached her legs. And she didn't look busty like the other maids, in fact, she looked kind of flat.

"I'm here to change the sheets." The girl said softly, her long black hair hiding her face.

Suzaku nodded and went outside (of the room).

He thought that there wasn't much need of maids, but the others insisted.

After a few minutes, he heard the sounds of footsteps, and saw that the maid was finished.

She held the sheets on her arm, close to her chest.

She did a slight bow, and Suzaku grabbed her by the wrist.

The young girl looked up, her dark blue eyes showed surprise.

Suzaku immediately released her.

"I'm sorry. You reminded me of someone."

The girl nodded silently and started to walk away slowly.

With a sigh, he walked back into the room and closed the door.

He walked over to his desk and took the piece of paper on his desk.

He opened the drawer, and just as he was about to put it in, he noticed something.

It wasn't the letter he wrote.

He opened the letter and read it silently.

* * *

_I couldn't have done it without you._

_We truly are, the perfect team._

_Thank you for everything._

_I will never forget you._

_Suzaku, Knight of Zero._

Suzaku clutched the letter to his chest and looked around.

He burst through the door, startling two maids.

He quickly approached the two, that both bowed to him.

"Did you see a skinny maid with long black hair? She, had blue eyes." Suzaku said urgently.

Both maids shook their heads.

"No, there's no maid here that has long black hair." one of the maids said.

Suzaku sighed, "I see..." he turned around and headed back into his room.

He took another look at the letter, and with a smile, put it in the desk drawer.

"We'll meet again some day won't we?" Suzaku said staring out the window.

* * *

Tba- that was what went through my mind when I saw the last part of episode 25.

I WAS WORRIED YOU KNOW! HOW DARE THEY DO THAT! *yelling towards the sky*

LELOUCH IS ALIVE!

Lelouch- yes, for those who don't know.

C.C- yes, when i was talking.

Lelouch- She wasn't exactly talking to herself you know.

C.C- i might be old, but I'm not going senile.

Lelouch- the person driving that wagon (?) was me.

Tba- i know! i thought it was weird! And to be honest at first, without the close up i thought (more like hoped) it was you!

Lelouch- angry* how dare they cut me out! I'm the main character!

Tba- well, all you really did was say "Hm." (at the end)

Lelouch- remember people, there's talk of another Code Geass series.

Tba- well, it'll be a prequel instead of a sequel.

Lelouch- hm. the main character WONT be me.

C.C- well, you are 'dead' after all. *hugs plushie*

Lelouch-ignoring her* and that but he has something to do with me. or rather a guy who looks like me..

Tba- well, its all speculation.

Lelouch- hm. I bet it wont be better than mine.

Tba- and why is that?

Lelouch- smirk* MINE ended with a tragic death and then a twist. I'm sure all my fan girls are happy that I'm alive.

Tba- DARN RIGHT!

C.C- Do you remember how many people cheered when you died?

Tba-sweat drop* C.C, how mean...

Lelouch- i punish you later.

C.C- smirk* Sadist~

Tba- serious* HECK NO! he's definitely a Masochist!

Lelouch- I'm going to kill both of you.

Tba- Well, that's all. Did you guys like it?

Well? did ya?

C.C- emotionless* its sad...

Tba- i typed this up a few hours after watching the last episode.

Lelouch- i see.

Tba- yep. also, there are a few lines of the actual song in Suzaku's letter.

A few lines have been changed to make sense, i mean, it IS a love song.

C.C- to a certain degree.

Tba- So, this is sort of SuzuXLulu or you can just think of them being really good friends.

Lelouch- that is all.

Tba- All right Lelouch! You get to say it!

Lelouch-*smirk* all right. Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you, TO REVIEW.

C.c- that'll never work.

Tba- YES YOUR MAJESTY! *giggle*

~TBA~


End file.
